1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stall warning devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved audible glide speed indicator apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing an audible signal in concert with an electronic stall indicator organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various indicators of electronic construction are utilized in the prior art to provide stall speeds at predetermined velocities and angular orientations of an airplane.
An example of a prior art stall warning system for use in an aircraft is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,621 to Collett wherein flap and air vane controlled syncros are a signal response to various lift of an organization utilizing electronic organizations to effect such correlation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,979 to Elsaesser, et al. is a stall indicator device for use with gas turbine engines to monitor turbine temperature and compressor speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,699 to Heinsohn, et al. sets forth an aircraft stall warning device based on rate of angular orientation of the aircraft relative to a reference level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,169 to Corey sets forth a stall warning indicator mounted on a leading edge of an aircraft wing utilizing transmitter tubes transmitting air flow from the wing structure of the aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,619 to Bala sets forth a further example of an aircraft stall warning system where the signal produces a function of flap and aircraft thrust.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved audible glide speed indicator apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an audible signal as a backup system in cooperation with an existing electronic indicator system and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.